starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Датапад
250px|thumb|Датапад [[Энакин Скайуокер|Энакина Скайуокера в 19 ДБЯ]] Датапад, дека или информационный планшет ( ) — это небольшое и, как правило, недорогое устройство, используемое для хранения информации. Они полностью вытеснили более примитивные бумажные и пластиковые книги, так как датапады могут хранить текстовые, графические и голографические данные. Они обычно используются как ноутбуки, планировщики, калькуляторы и графические планшеты. Некоторые модели имеют усовершенствованный интерфейс и способны скачивать информацию из крупных информационных сетей. Большинство датападов оснащены стандартным сенсорным цветным экраном, аудиодатчиками, разъемами для наушников и энергомодулями. Описание и использование Вместе с датападами весьма широко используются датакарты, содержащие конкретную информацию (например, звездные карты, энциклопедии, гиды, юридическую литературу, произведения художественной литературы). Эти датакарты могут быть загружены в датапад для быстрого доступа к этой информации. Многие планетарные правительства были юридически обязаны предоставлять такие материалы (особенно в отношении местных законов) для всех новоприбывших. Датапады также весьма разнообразны по размеру, от устройств размером с ладонь, до более крупных блоков, сконструированных для обеих рук. Типичным представителем датападов является Компаньон 2000, который весит менее 1 кг, а стоимость его около 100 кредитов. Он был выпущен компанией MicroData Technologies, которая предлагает широкий спектр моделей датападов. thumb|150px|left|Другой тип датапада Датапады играют важную роль в качестве записных книжек. Реван и Изгнанница часто использовали свои датапады, делая заметки и сохраняя информацию о своих задачах и миссиях. Некоторые виды датападов целенаправленно используются охотниками за головами. Они часто используются для хранения информации о целях, задачах, местах или другие важных данных. Личные датапады такого рода были разработаны, чтобы стирать все сохраненные данные, если пароль введен неправильно. Некоторые модели датападов бывают столь хрупки, что даже некоторое количество грязи на датакарте может полностью разрушить электронику датапада. Также изготавливаются специальные датапады с большими клавишами для их использования в холодном климате, чтобы облегчить основные манипуляции с устройством в теплых перчатках. Благодаря датападам, украденным у местных поселенцев, примитивная раса Менахаан узнала много нового о республиканском уровне технологии. Известные модели thumb|right|200px|Датапад Версафункция 88 *Датапад Компаньон 2000 *Датапад Обзор *Датапад Версафункция 88 *Карманный Секретарь *Датапад Люмии За кулисами Во многих играх LucasArts датапад используется как экран интерфейса, чтобы показать меню игры, которое включает в себя инвентарь, цели миссии, уровень, карту и другую информацию. Датапад впервые появился в романе Наследник Империи. Это один из элементов, впервые появившихся в Расширенной Вселенной, которые в итоге появились в фильмах. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''In His Image'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * * * * * * * * * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' * *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * *''A Favor Done...'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' * * * *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''Fists of Ion'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Hard Currency'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' * * * }} Источники * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' }} Категория:Устройства для хранения и обработки информации Категория:Датапады